game_crossoverfandomcom-20200213-history
Sakura Haruno
Sakura Haruno (春野 サクラ, Haruno Sakura), later renamed as Sakura Uchiha (うちは サクラ, Uchiha Sakura), is both a fictional character and protagonist from the Dragon Naruto series created by Akira Toriyama and Masashi Kishimoto. She is a kunoichi of the Hidden Leaf Village and an only female member of Team 7, which has consists of only four ninjas: herself, Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and their sensei Kakashi Hatake. As a child, Sakura was teased by other children because of her large forehead, a feature Kishimoto tried to emphasize in Sakura's appearance. She was comforted by Ino Yamanaka and the two developed a friendship. However, as the two continued to grow, they became increasingly distant due to their shared affection for Sasuke Uchiha. During the early moments of Part I, Sakura is infatuated with Sasuke, praising him at every juncture, while heaps scorn and resents upon the less-skilled teammate Naruto Uzumaki, although Sasuke views her as "annoying" and Naruto has feelings for her. When assigned to Team 7, Sakura quickly finds herself ill-prepared for the duties of a ninja. However, after training under the Sannin Tsunade, she overcomes this, and becomes recognized as one of the greatest medical-nin in the world. Over the course of the series, she begins to shed this singularly driven persona and grows more appreciative and accepting of Naruto. Her perception on Naruto eventually changes, however, and she comes to see him as a friend, while her feelings for Sasuke grow into deep love to the point she marries him and becomes a doctor. "Cha!" :—Sakura Haruno, Character Select Screen. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Kate Higgins (English), (English), Chie Nakamura (Japanese), Not Known (Albanian), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known (Basque), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Cantonese), Not Known (Catalan), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (French), Not Known (Galician), Not Known (German), Not Known (Greek), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hong Kong), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Indonesian), Not Known (Isralian), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Mandarin), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Tagalog), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Turkish), Not Known (Valencian), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish) Biography Appearance Sakura has fair skin, green eyes, and pink hair. In her youth, she wore her hair as bangs in order to cover her large forehead and fend off her classmates' calling her "Billboard Brow" (デコリーン, Dekorīn; literally meaning "Forehead Girl"). Ino encouraged her not to do this and wear her hair back instead, so that others could see her face. The Young Past Days In Part I, Sakura wears a red qipao dress — at various times either with or without short sleeves — with slits along the sides accompanied by a zipper and white circular designs. She also wears tight dark green bike shorts with a shuriken holster around her right thigh, blue sandals, and the standard Konoha forehead protector worn as a hairband. Colour illustrations from the manga tend to depict her using nail polish and eye-shadow in Part I, both of which are not present in the anime. Later in her Academy career she let her hair get longer because of rumors that Sasuke was attracted to girls with long hair. During Part I, when she realises that long hair is a vulnerability in combat situations, she cuts her hair and keeps it under shoulder-length from that point onward, which she sometimes pins up in a ponytail while working. Teenager Days In Part II, Sakura's typical outfit consists of a red top with the same design as the upper-half of her Part I outfit. As Sakura gets older, she is noted to become quite attractive, with Jiraiya likening her looks to Tsunade's own. Accompanying this are black gloves, low-heel, knee-high boots, black shorts underneath a short grey apron skirt, and grey elbow protectors (her skirt and elbow protectors are pink in the anime). The cloth of her forehead protector is changed to red and she starts carrying a medical pouch. Sakura wears the standard Konoha infantry flak jacket and assorted clothing during the Fourth Great Ninja War. She also gains the Strength of a Hundred Seal — in the shape of a violet rhombus — on her forehead, which remains visible thereafter. Current Two years after the Fourth Great Ninja War, Sakura wears a sleeveless red qipao dress that reaches her upper thighs, with white trimmings and a white circular design on the back similar to her Part I attire; it is tied with a black obi. She wears black shorts underneath the dress, black gloves, and pink elbow and knee protectors. She has also changed her previous boots to regular black, high heeled ninja sandals. The Future In adulthood, Sakura's attire consists of a red sleeveless qipao top that exposes her navel, the back of which carries the Uchiha Clan crest and falls to her knees. She also wears light-colored pants and high heels and a red headband. For battle, Sakura wears a red top similar to her Part II one, with the Uchiha clan crest on the back, elbow protectors and flatter sandals. At home, she often dons a long white apron and keep her fingernails long and well-manicured. She also wears white bracelets on both her wrists. * Hair Color: Pink * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Green * Age: 12–13 (Pre-Timeskip), 15–17 (Post-Timeskip) * Birthday: Not Known * Height: 148.5 cm–150.1 cm (Pre-Timeskip), 165 cm (Post-Timeskip) * Weight: 35.4 kg–35.9 kg (Pre-Timeskip), 45.4 kg (Post-Timeskip) Attributes: Gallery Background Personality As a child, Sakura was insecure and highly self-conscious about her large forehead; covering it with her bangs. It was not until she met Ino, whom defended her from bullies and became her friend, did she become more self-confident. At the start of Part I, Sakura typically gives the outward impression of being polite to her superiors, considerate of her peers, and confident in herself. She has occasional moments of bashfulness around Sasuke and competitiveness around Ino, but otherwise appears quite collected. This reservation, though never disingenuous, frequently masks how Sakura really feels: in certain situations she has pronounced feelings of delinquency, jealousy, and anger. Rather than display these emotions to others, she projects them inward, allowing a manifestation of who she truly is — what is labelled "Inner Sakura" (内なるサクラ, Uchi Naru Sakura) — to have the opinions Sakura wants to keep to herself. The Inner Sakura, whose appearances are marked by an exclamation of the forceful "Cha!", is in a sense a personality separate from Sakura herself, a fact that allows her to overcome the Mind Transfer Jutsu. At other times, Sakura and Inner Sakura are indistinguishable from each other, usually with regards to Naruto; if Naruto says or does something that annoys or upsets her, Sakura responds with violence, a reaction that under other circumstances would be delegated to Inner Sakura. As Part I progresses, Sakura is increasingly exposed to the realities of the world, difficulties for which she cannot rely upon Inner Sakura to cope with. As an Academy student, Sakura succeeded through studying alone to the point of pride, able to avoid physical trials and thus allowing her to focus on her physical appearance in a bid to appeal to Sasuke. As a ninja, however, this is insufficient: the long hair she puts so much effort into is a liability that opponents can use against her; missions cannot be completed with mere book smarts and it is necessary to be able to fight so that other shinobi will not kill her or her teammates. The latter makes Sakura particularly disappointed in herself, as she is unable to contribute much in battle and must rely on Naruto and Sasuke to save her. She sets out to change this about herself, dedicating nearly three years of training to making herself as capable as Naruto and Sasuke; in the meantime, she becomes willing to sacrifice herself to protect them, coming to value them both very deeply. She looks to Naruto as a model for this goal, inspired by his rapid growth and his determination to be there for her and all those he held dear. When Sakura realizes that she is as rude to Naruto as Sasuke usually is to her at his urging, she starts treating him better, cheering for his accomplishments and confiding her hopes and fears with him. Inner Sakura makes one appearance at the very start of Part II and then is never seen again. This is because Sakura is finally in touch with her feelings and is willing to express what she's thinking, a self-comfort she picked up during her training with Tsunade, though this has made her more emotional and impulsive at times, which due to her desire to catch up in strength with Naruto and Sasuke, her overprotectiveness of them, and her need to prove her worthiness as a ninja, often leads her to impulsively attack her opponents and get rescued by her comrades. Her violent and/or loud outbursts are, as in Part I, uncontrolled and often directed at Naruto, usually as a reaction to his variations of the Sexy Jutsu, whenever he asks her out on a date or anything she feels is out of line, along with when anybody does something to offends her. Minato, at one point, witnessing Sakura's outburst on Naruto when he asked if she was his girlfriend, noted that she reminded him of his own wife. However, Sakura no longer thinks poorly of Naruto despite thinking he is an idiot and her earlier stern disparaging opinion of him that flares at times. She now holds his abilities in high regard, angrily reprimanding and threatning Sai when he, although deliberately in order to test Sakura's faith in Naruto, deemed Naruto weak, yet is ever-worrying for his safety and well-being to the point of easily feeling overwhelming guilt, and values him as one of her closest friends. Despite criticizing Naruto for his perverted nature, Sakura herself has a perverted side, enjoying something even Naruto thought was disgusting. Sai eventually points out that he believes Naruto knows Sakura too well for his own good, constantly placing himself in personal peril out of his feelings for her so that Sakura will be happy. Sakura is moved to tears by this, feeling unbearably guilty for what she feels she had put Naruto through; and despite her attempts to take responsibility for herself during the Summit by trying to deal with Sasuke herself, she still finds herself relying on him due to her own shaky resolve nearly costing Sakura her life. She ultimately settles for doing whatever she can for him, trying to do more in supporting him and his decisions concerning Sasuke, trying to do more to help him bear the challenges of being a jinchūriki, and fighting at his side whenever possible. She is helped in this goal by Tsunade's influence, who trained her to have a contempt for losing and an unbending will; she will place herself at risk so that others don't need to and to assure her allies' victory. Sakura has been in love with Sasuke since childhood and initially focuses on getting his attention above everything else. Her initial infatuation for him was rooted from his good looks and calm, collecting attitude and his rejections failed to deter her. After becoming teammates, Sakura realized Sasuke's imperfections and suffering, and her desire shifted to helping him as much as she can, which caused that the two of them became closer and protective towards each other and that her feelings could develop into true love. Despite being grateful of her loving him after she confesses to stop him from defecting from Konoha, Sasuke rejects her but thanks her before leaving. This rejection deeply upsets Sakura, driving her to plea for Naruto to bring Sasuke home and, when Naruto fails, motivating her to become stronger so that she can bring Sasuke back herself. Sasuke, however, is colder to both Sakura and Naruto in Part II: he showed indifference to them when they meet after more than two years and, in moments of intense hatred while trying to cut his bonds with anyone, has even tried to kill them. She tries to separate herself from her feelings when Sasuke becomes an international criminal, attempting to kill him in order to prevent a war, but her love for him proved to be too great for her to harm him. Even at the end of the Fourth Great Ninja War, Sakura holds out hope that she may mean something to him. Despite Sasuke's crimes, Sakura was able to forgive him after he sincerely apologized to her for how much he hurt her. She was also surprised when he exhibited a much softer point with her and began poking her on the forehead, an affectionate gesture he picked up from his brother. After marrying Sasuke, Sakura became very loyal to him and even refused to leave his side while she was pregnant with their daughter, Sarada. Sakura raises Sarada on her own due to Sasuke being away on his mission for many years and she frequently reassures Sarada that Sasuke loves them both and will return home once his mission is over. She is also very patient and wise as her love and patience for Sasuke never faded even though Sarada was barely a toddler when he left. As a mother, Sakura is loving and protective, and has a very close relationship with her daughter and will praise her for her achievements just as quickly as she admonishes her for wrongdoing. Although Sakura is very supportive of Sasuke's duties, she is disappointed when he teases her by refusing to show her affection. Relationships Friends/Allies * Team 7 ** Kakashi Hatake ** Naruto Uzumaki * Goku * Hiruzen Sarutobi * Iruka Umino * Bulma Brief * Konohamaru Sarutobi * Yamcha * Krillin * Kiba Inuzuka * Shino Aburame * Hinata Hyūga * Sai Yamanaka * Rock Lee * Tenten * Might Guy * Shikamaru Nara * Ino Yamanaka * Chōji Akimichi * Asuma Sarutobi * Jiraiya * Gaara * Temari * Kankuro * Tsunade * Piccolo * Pikkon * Konan * Android 16 * Killer Bee * Shin * Gowasu * Whis * Boruto Uzumaki * Cheelai * Lemo * Utakata Family * Kizashi Haruno (Father) * Mebuki Haruno (Mother) * Sasuke Uchiha (Husband) * Sarada Uchiha (Daughter) Neutral Rivals Enemies Abilities and Powers Powers Abilities As a genin, due to her focus on her studies, Sakura lacked any particular combat skill, other than the basic skills she learned in the Academy. This greatly limited her role in missions, to the point where she frequently noted how much she relied on her teammates, Sasuke and Naruto. On one occasion, she is even stated to be: " A kunoichi with no particular talent." Determined to change herself, she undergoes intense training with Tsunade for two-and-a-half years. Following in her master's footsteps, others remarked that Sakura would inevitably surpass Tsunade, which became even more apparent when she formed the Reserve Seal during the Fourth Great Ninja War. Two years later, she rises to the rank of jōnin, and was capable of single-handily defeating Kido Tsumiki despite the Anbu being empowered by a Tailed Beast Drug. As an adult, Boruto remarked that she was a suitable replacement for Naruto as Hokage. Physical Abilities Chakra Ki and Physical Prowess While Sakura has rarely been seen using Body Arts in Part I, she was able to hold her own against Ino, one of the top students in her class. After Tsunade's training, Sakura's Body Arts improved to the point that she could easily destroy several of Sasori's hundred puppets. As an adult, she could go toe to toe with a Mangekyō Sharingan wielding opponent like Shin Uchiha. As seen in Part I, Sakura's most defining skill was her proficiency in chakra ki control. Such exact use of her chakra ki allows her to perform a jutsu with maximum efficiency without wasting much chakra. Due to this, Kakashi Hatake noted that she is well-suited for illusionary arts. While never actually seen using illusion arts, she is frequently been shown to quickly identify when it is being used, and release herself or others from it. After training under Tsunade for over eight years, her chakra ki control increased tremendously, becoming a vital part to many of her abilities. By building up chakra ki into her fists (and infrequently her feet) and releasing it on contact with a target, it grants her what Naruto constantly refers to as "monstrous strength". Sakura's strength is enough to destroy buildings or upend the earth. Furthermore, she can send chakra ki throughout her entire body to lift greater mass, and improve her ability to withstand crushing blows. Another objective of Tsunade's training was to increase Sakura's available chakra ki supply to complete the Reserve Seal, something that took about three years to accomplish. When the seal is released, Sakura has access to all the accumulated chakra ki, allowing her to perform techniques of a greater scale than she is normally able to. Among other things, her physical attacks are also enhanced to the point that she could damage Kaguya with one blow, breaking off one of her horns off. She can also able to transfer this chakra ki to others. Intelligence While she was at the Academy, Sakura received consistently high test scores. It is because of her diligence in her studies that Sakura initially struggled in combat situations, for this reason, she was added to Team 7 so that she could benefit from the more battle-oriented Naruto and Sasuke, while in turn, they would benefit from her knowledge. She was able to answer the written portion of the Chūnin Exams all by herself without needing to cheat, something that genin were not expected to be able to do. Sakura's intelligence is nevertheless consistently useful, making her observational enough to guess an opponent's tactics from a brief scan of the battlefield and pick up on otherwise minor inconsistencies in conversation. Sasuke deemed her analytical skills to be superior to his Sharingan. She has an excellent memory, able to quickly piece together multiple pieces of information she's previously come across in order to form a hypothesis. In actual combat, Sakura frequently relies on misleading her opponents, either by letting them think they've outsmarted her so that they lower their guard, or letting them think they've defeated her so that they will approach her, and she can defeat them with a single punch. Fighting Style Techniques and Moves Ninja Arts By the Fourth Great Ninja War, Sakura could use the Summoning Jutsu, and like Tsunade, summon the giant slug, Katsuyu. Noted to be incredibly impressive by Hashirama and Shizune, Sakura could have Katsuyu split apart and attach itself to others, Sakura could remotely monitor many allies at once, healing and replenishing their chakra as needed. Sakura could also use Earth, Water, Dark, and Light Style. Medical Ninja Arts The main purpose of Tsunade's training was to teach Sakura medical ninja arts, which demanded Sakura's refined chakra control. As such, Sakura can heal even the most fatal of injuries. Tsunade remarks that her proficiency for healing are exceptionally rare. When dealing with an enemy with an extremely resistant body, she could combine her chakra-enhanced fists with her medical ninjutsu to heal the resulting damage, eventually killing the affected cells from over-replication. By releasing the Strength of a Hundred Seal, Sakura can put her body in a state in which it heals itself so that she doesn't need to stop to treat herself or even be fazed by injury. In the anime, she could perform a highly difficult operation alone to regenerate a missing section of a person's body. If healing proves ineffective, Sakura can make incisions in her patients to try and directly treat her patients' vital organs. She can also cure those who have been poisoned by extracting the poison from their bodies, while simultaneously repairing the damage — something which even poison-experts like Chiyo cannot do. To ensure a complete recovery, Sakura can create an effective antidote after analyzing the poison's contents, even for poisons that Sasori did not believe anyone but himself could make antidotes for. After Kurama was removed from Naruto, during the war, Sakura was able to extend Naruto's near death condition, until Minato arrived and eventually saved him. During The Last, she again saved Naruto from chakra deprivation, by pouring her own chakra into him and Kurama, which took her three days. Her medical expertise extends to more standard medicine as well, enabling her to perform autopsies and examine cells with a knowledge of genetics. She was taught by Tsunade how to make fast-acting sleeping gas, and was taught by Shizune on how to concoct poisons that, when coated on weapons, could debilitate or paralyze a person with a single scratch. In the anime, Sakura even created her own version of Military Rations Pills, intended to have more medicinal purposes and be easier to consume. By the time of Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, she had also learned the Healing Power Alteration Technique (癒力変生の術, Yuryoku Hensei no Jutsu), although it is unknown what this entails. Jutsu Nature Type * Earth Style * Water Style * Dark Style * Light Style Feats Strength level Speed Durability Skill Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past Synopsis ''Dragon Naruto'' Pre-Timeskip Emperor Pilaf Saga Post Timeskip Legacy Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Achievements Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs See also Etymology External links * Sakura Haruno Wikipedia * Sakura Haruno Narutopedia * Sakura Haruno Heroes Wiki Notes & Trivia * … Category:Dragon Naruto Characters